Legend of Dragoon 2
by Dragonfiremega3
Summary: The hopefully, one day to come, official sequeal of Legend of Dragoon
1. Preview

The God of Destrution slayed and the lover at peace, the Dragon Souls have fulfulled their mission they are at rest, but this does not mean the story is over. For the False God was ended with sacrifice of the Fire and Dark wielder, and so the Spirits were caught on the firey winds and casted into the sands of time, were the winds blew them to the homes of the past, where they were found by seekers of old stories. They then were sold as trinkets, as sold separately they risk parting but the strings of fate kept them together, as a man bought one he stop a thief of other and was rewarded with it, as a queen would admire them a bird would snatch them and carry them away only to be dropped in the ocean where at the mercy of the current. They washed up on a beach and rested at the wave pushed sand on them, hiding them, until they were found by possible new weilders.

I hope start writing this for real, fan support with help, ALOT.


	2. The Twin Orbs

Ch.1 The Twin Orbs

As they dug through the sand looking for treasure, gloom came over them, for today was the last day they would allow on the bench, with permission. The flooding would began soon, as the hard rains would come down the mountains of their border and fell down tunnels that lead to undersea with the ends clog with sand would be burst open lifting sand and the treasures inside, which would be washed up on shore to be found and sold by the local villager to the people on the other side of the mountains. The place they were digging they've dug many times before, because it was here they found their greatest treasures. Two glass orbs, as first seemed normal but as went back to the village the orbs glowed.

The one William had glowed red; the one Jett had glowed black. William's hair was wild and grew in every direction but in his face, he wears a red cloth he found when he was 10 for a bandana, Jett pushed, combed, and bonded his hair back since he was 5 and by 15 his hair was growing straight back showing face fully where a scar that started at his hairline above left eye, came down over his eye and ended in the middle of his cheek. They both had dark brown hair, but Jett's almost looked black, both bright blue, though Jett, except when he was digging, wore small half-square glasses than hid his eyes slightly. They wore raggedy clothes when digging; William favored blue cotton pants with leather patches as his knees, back of calves, and over his bottom, he also wore light chest armor over simple padding. Jett wore black cotton pants, with a fine dark blue shirt, and a light jacket with a hood that looks like a cape when down.

The two of them were heading up the stairs in the cliff that protect them from The Flooding, going back to the village. "Nothing", scowled William, "Nothing at all." Jett also disapproved sighed, "I thought for sure we find another one today." William had just reached the top and was heading to The Cloth Shack where proper clothes were stored during digging, "We've all ready confirmed that the orbs can sense one another." Jett following, "And yet, the orbs seem to be sense another one, other than ours." William and Jett finish changing and continue home, "Oh well, that was the last we could dig this year, and besides what would we do another one" William griped with a case of sour grapes, "I have one, you have one. End of story" "Artemis might like one," Jett stated.

Artemis was one of the girls of the village that helped with the digging. Since they were young William liked Artemis, though she was the only girl that wasn't crushing on him, and when they thirteen Artemis was attacked by a monster and William and Jett saved her but Jett was the one push out of way, the original of his scar, so from then on Artemis and Jett were together. William felt no resentment for his twin, in fact Jett didn't seem to notice Artemis's attention, but didn't stop sharp remakes. "Artemis would like anything from you." William said quickly. "Uh?" replied Jett.

"Jett! William! Heeey!" Yelled a small woman running up the hill to the cliff, it was Artemis. She was only 5'1" while William and Jett were over 5'10". She jumped to kiss William on the check, and then Jett, he didn't seem to notice. "The Oldest is looking for you two." "Grandfather?" questioned William "What does he want us for," sighed Jett.

"He wants to tell a story"

"We've all ready hear all of Grandfather's stories"

"He says it's one he has never told before."

William jumped in, "A new story!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on Jett, let's go!"

Jett sighed, "Why me?"

William, Jett, and Artemis started to head to the village, "Please tell you can fight, Artemis."

"Of course I can," Artemis stated as she pulled out her grandmother's bow, "how do you think I got up here?"

William pulled out his narrow broad sword and Jett his rapier. "It's pretty simple when you can attack," stated William, "and if you can hit more than once do it!"

"More or less," confirmed Jett.

The trio traveled down the hill taking on the monsters that got in their way, the village was not far only a few minutes travel, but as the village into view, something big jumped out onto the path they were walking.

It was an over sized Devil Dog, with red fur and bloody teeth, with the blood of small victims, "Stay still," shouted Jett, "Devil Dogs don't attack human unprovoked." Artemis was trembling for it was a Big Devil Dog that attacked her when she thirteen, seven years ago. "That only applies to the ones that are smaller than them," William reminded Jett. He grabbed Artemis, "Artemis, listen to me," Artemis seemed response, "you need to be brave, me and Jett can't beat it by ourselves. We need your help." Artemis heard he well for she wiped her fear away and replaced it with a battle ready attitude.

All three of them stood their ground, as the Big Devil Dog attacked by sweeping it's big claws, sometimes pouncing, or taking a big bite out of one of them, but in the end the trio won.

"That wasn't too hard," claimed Artemis. "You did well," marked William. "Come on, grandfather's waiting for us," stated Jett. And the three of them continued on.

TO BE CONTINUED

Notes: For who see this in game form

There are two kinds of combat systems

The first combat system is real time, free roam, and menu command system, like in FF-XII, with a choose between Attack and Addition Attack

When you uses Add. Attack the real stops allowing no distraction performing the attack

The second is the same the original LoD, but is only used in "boss" fights

This is set so the dreaded task of level grinding isn't completely annoying, while keeping the needed for a player in boss fights

Seriously, in FF-XII all you do is set gambits to heal low HP and attack the enemy, great for random encounterments, BORING for powerful boss battle, on last boss a set the gambits and read a book, this is not a lie, this is the turth


	3. The Raid

Ch 2 the Raid

William, Jett, and Artemis arrived at the village as the sun was setting, and villagers were readying The Pit of Tells where the Oldest would tell folklore, myth, and history to all the children and adults who listened. Jett and William, being the grandsons of the Oldest, they heard all of his stories and tells and knew them by heart, Artemis almost knew them just as well.

William, ready to hear the new story, ran to the pit where an aged woman stood leading the readying of it, "Aunty," called William as he approached woman "Is the pit ready? Is there anything I can do?" The woman laughed," Why so eager Willy?"

"Grandfather's going to tell a new story. It's been forever since he told a new story."

Aunty laughed, "You are definitely the son of my brother. A fully grown man, but still a boy."

"Well I guess, wait what about Jett."

"Oh, I say he's like my father, always scorning my brother."

Jett arrived at the pit, "William, what the hell! You shouldn't just run off like that. What if I and Artemis were attacked again?"

Aunty laughed greatly and between breaths said, "Just like my father."

"Uh?" was all Jett could answer in response.

"DECKER," came the shout of a large man coming toward them, "You two are behind on your quotas"

"Behind on our quotas! Correct me if I'm wrong," Replied Jett, "but aren't me and William the best diggers ever?"

"Wrong! Sir Decker was the best digger this village ever saw"

"Don't you know anything. 'Sir' Decker didn't dig anything; he found the beach by accident while trying to find farmland. He then told his queen about the beach who then knighted him after making the kingdom 5 times richer, that is, until a war began and destroy the kingdom leaving the beach to a free-for-all for anyone foolish enough to challenge the mountain, wish allow the Decker Family to survive with secrets of the mountains, wish it the only reason why this village still stands."

As Jett told the true of the village's history the man grew redder and redder and when Jett was done he erupted, "YOU LITTLE PUNK, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO..."

"HONEY!" Aunty saved Jett, "Come down, if you let Jett get you so unset you'll die before The Oldest does." The man seemed to clam down, "Well I don't like little brats talking down to me." Jett counter, "Well Uncle Chancellor, I don't like being told my work isn't good enough after 10 years of pulling double I needed, so we're even."

Before Chancellor could have another word an old deep voice called, "Boys, you're here." William, Jett, and Artemis and turned to look at an old man wearing a light brown cloak and hood to keep the setting sun's light out he eyes and a wheat colored bread around his mouth. "Is it true Grandfather?" William exclaimed, "You're going tell a new story." The Oldest grinned strongly, "Yes, it's true." "So why haven't you told it before?" Jett questioned. The Oldest's grin stood, "I've been saving it for tonight." "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, the night you two turn 21 and can do as you wish. You can marry who you wish, go and slay monster, or," The Oldest's grin weakened, "leave and go out into the world." William looked at The Oldest with disbelief, "Grandfather, we would never leave the village, at least not for good, this is our home, and we could never leave it." The Oldest's grin returned to full strength, "Well, I guess we should hurry up and get the pit ready, story time will begin soon."

**CUTSENCE BEGINS **

The Moon was full and bright and fire cased dancing shadows all around it. William was in front with Jett to his left and Artemis to his right; all ready to hear the story, some scared of it. The Oldest climbed up to the top of his small platform so all could see him and begin to speak, the fire seemed to follow his voice.

"Long ago in the distant land of Endiness, lived a warrior, in red armor, seeking revenge of for his destroy home, and for his late parents. He seeked the death of the BLACK MONSTER", the flame jumped high, the children scream as did Artemis, William cheered, Jett just sighed, "But one day, war broke out in the country of Serdio, the new home of the warrior, and so the warrior when to protect his country , along the way he met a brave knight with silver plating and together they set to defeat the king of the invading nation, but as they battled the mighty king the Warrior in Red Armor and the Knight with Silver Plating had a mighty power woken within them, of the DRAGONS," the fire jumped again but peaceful the children and Artemis awed, William giggled with excitement, and Jett just sighed, "the Warrior and the Knight became dragon knights, Dragoons, and set to spread cheer of victory across the land, but it was short lived, for soon after a new enemy showed itself, the knight of the moon, the Wingly, he mission to find the Moon Child and summon the moon to the earth,"

"But why?" said a child near the front, The Oldest continued, "Because the Moon held a god, the god of…" "Death and destruction," William interrupted, "The 108th fruit of the Divine Tree, right." "Yes William and so the Warrior and the Knight set off to stop the Wingly, and along the way found the other Dragoons, one of each of the elements, Fire, Wind, Light, Thunder, Water, Earth, and Dark and set to find the Moon child before the Wingly and stop the God of Destruction before he rose to power, lucky many people were willing to, such as the kingdom of Balas, and the wingly nation," "but I though the winglys were evil." said a small child, "No," continued The Oldest, "only the Moon Solider were fighting for the God of Destruction. As the human and wingly untied and fought a mighty war against the God, but unknown to the Warrior, the Dark Dragoon was really, The Black Monster," the children gasped as did Artemis and William, Jett just sighed, "The Warrior was angry at first and wanted to fight The Monster, but The Monster told The Warrior and the other Dragoons that her mission was to find and kill the Moon Child every 108 years so that God of Destruction couldn't rise to power, but failed last time. She apologized for destroying The Warrior home," The Oldest went silent, and finally, "The Warrior forgave The Monster of her crime and set to defeat the God of Destruction, and find Moon Child. The Moon Solider found the Moon Child and with her brought down the Moon and with it The God of Destruction. And so the Dragon Knight flew into the Moon to battle the beast within. The Warrior and The Dragoons battled through many enemies they finally reached the middle and the God of Destruction, only to find that it had possess to a man but not any man but The Warrior's father, and so The Warrior could not fight, and so his Dragon Spirit lefted him for his cowardice," William's eyes started getting heavy, "and The Warrior had no way of fighting the God of Destruction but The Knight came to him and told him that he must fight, fight to free his father," William's head tried to drop, " and The Warrior rose ready to free his father from control, and with that a mighty power found him, the power of The Divine Dragoon," William was on the edge of passing out, " in with he defeated the God of Destruction and saved the innocent Moon Child for she was just a little girl with no knowledge of her fate." And William's body finally gave out and he fell into slumber.

**CUTSENCE ENDS**

William was dreaming of being a Dragon Knight, flying around fighting monsters and fiends, shooting fireballs at them, when he was awoken to a loud scream going "HEELLLP!" and Jett shaking him going "William, WILLIAM! WAKE UP!" William rode and saw the light of a fire, he ran out his stone hut into heavy rain to see about half of the village on fire, villager running around looking for safety and sense. William saw, in the distance, a man he never seen, and then looked over the valley and to the sea and knew what was happen, for in the distance you could see a ship and on the main sail was barely visible a hand grabbing a treasure chest, "THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS" shouted William and begin to fight, Jett by his side.

As each wave of enemies came the twins stood their ground and won each fight, "What the hell?" said one of the raiders, "I thought these villager were only good at digging."

"True, we at Decker Village are good at digging but," Jett started, "But some of us, like me and my brother, are trained to be warrior" William continued, "To fight off invaders like you." Jett finished

The continued to fight, until they came across Chancellor who fought off three raiders at once with his spear, "Uncle Chancellor is Aunty ok?" Jett asked "Your Aunt's find," he asked as he spun his spear behind taking out another raider, "Listen. The flood watch say the raider are using rowboats to get on land. Go. Find them. And Destroy them. Cut off their retreat and their advance."

"YES SIR." Asked the twins and begin heading to the sea, raiders were patrolling the area, as they reached the edge of the top of the cliff, where the sea starting to flow over, they heard a scream across the cliff, "WILLIAM! HELP! WILLIAM!" they look ed over and saw Artemis, as well other village girls, being dragged off by raider. "ARMETIS," cried Jett and they begun to run to them, but were cut off by a man dropping off the sky.

"Well, what do we have here? Two boys coming to save their girlfriend. It she both of your girlfriends? Didn't know you people were so vile."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK." Shouted Jett, "YOU'RE ATTACK A INNOCENT LITTLE VILLAGE."

"Well, you see, these is business"

"Captain, what do we do?" asked one of the kidnappers

"Take them to the boat."

"So you're the captain," stated Jett, "so if we beat you, your crew will be clueless, come on William."

"Right"

The Captain jumped in the air and light came out his back and he floated inches off the ground. He had two handles with chain on them, the right one had a big iron ball, and the left had a knife at the ends. He attacked by just hitting one or the other with both weapons, something he would fly feets into the air and arc down on them both a few times and then come down the middle hitting both of them.

After a while the battle came to a draw and one the raider shouted, "Captain, we're ready to go."

"Good go on, I don't need a boat." The captain said as jumped and light out of his back seem to hold him up. Jett knew what he was as he flew away and whispered to himself, "A wingly." William started shouting, "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!" as he ran to sea, but Jett stopped him, "Their boats are made out of sailwood with bottoms of heavy oak; they don't sink or flip over. Nothing can cross the sea when it's like this." William fell to the grounds in shame. "Come on William, we need to head back to village and pack."

"Pack for what?" asked William

"To go save Artemis, of course."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Notes:

I'm changed my mind on the combat system, it's just going to be good old fashion LoD gameplay

Artemis, being the Shana with the bow & arrow, has her own unique addition, in stand of lining up squares, she has circle with a bull's eye and a little dot flying around, same path each addition and you have to press x when the dot is on the bull's eye

Yes, the story was of LoD-1, and yes, it's very off, that's because it's suppose to be a myth carried by word of mouth for over 50 years

Codes:

'stood their ground'=non-random encounterments

'the battle came to a draw'=you can win or lose


	4. The Cave

Ch 3 the Cave

William and Jett had just returned to the village when the rain became drizzle. The heavy rains weakened the flames greatly and people were starting to calm down and help one another. Some were running around trying to find missing people, others found them dead and were crying over their bodies. One woman, someone William knew though not well, was running around screaming, "My daughter, my daughter, has anyone seen my daughter?" William shamefully knew that she was taken.

William and Jett headed to their home and came across Chancellor leading the last of the fire fighting. "Uncle Chancellor," approached Jett, "are you and Aunty Ok? Are the fires almost out? Were any raiders left behind?"

"We're ok Jett, your aunt's fine, the fires are almost out, and what few raiders left are being captured up north, I said kill them but The Oldest said take them alive for questioning."

"Good. I have a few questions for them."

"Yes, I heard that some girls were taken."  
>"That's right. Me and William are going to and save Artemis, but first we need to know where their taking them."<p>

"Artemis was kidnapped! Those bastards, I'll gut 'em!"

"Wait, we need answers."

"I've already got them," said the voice of The Oldest coming toward them, "and I'm sorry to tell you Chancellor, but I already let the raider free to go," "WHAT?" came a shout of surprise form all who heard him. "-into the mountains," finished The Oldest. "Ha, that'll teach those damned raiders," said one of the villagers rebuilding.

"I guess I'll do," sighed Chancellor

"Ok," began Jett, "come on William, we need to start going as soon as possible, the longer we wait the more they can do to Artemis"

"And where you two going?" demanded Chancellor

"Over the mountains," stated Jett.

At once everyone heard started gasping, gawking, and whispering "Over the mountains." "That's crazy." "How will they make it?" And soon the entire village knew of the dare devil plan. "You kid are crazy, you'll never make it," shouted a random villager.

"There's a path that is crossable during the flooding to the north, if we can make it through we start asking around and find the raiders hideout."

"That's completely crazy, that path is infected with devil dogs; you'll get eaten alive."

"Me and Jett are damn good warriors," spoke up William the face of his fight skill in question "We'll make it."

Before Chancellor could respond The Oldest spoke, "Yes, you will need you leave soon William and Jett. Get your supply ready and meet me at the eastern edge of the village."

"But grandfather, the path is to the north."

"Yes, I know, but you're not taking that path, I have a faster one in mind, and I have something you should take with you." The Oldest walked off, "Meet me at the eastern edge of the village when you're done readying."

"Well," Chancellor spoke dispirited, "he must something up his sleeve. Here some money you can use" hands over money (1000g) "you should stock up well"

"Uncle Chancellor, we can't take your money," protested William.

"It's not my money, it's the village's defend budget,"

"A bit small," commented Jett, "it is suppose to support the defensive force of the village?"

"Well we have a good natural defend, the mountains kept out foot and the sea crashed ships before they could invade. Don't you worry, with the panic of attack, the village with beg to spend money on reinforcement of the village, you two, take that and stock up."

So the two twins went to store to store but this and that readying to adventure out to save their friend, they went and rested at their now completely empty home, "I hope Artemis is OK" said William, "She tough, she'll survive." Reposed Jett, and when they were ready they left to meet their grandfather at the eastern edge of the village where he stood waiting for them, holding a little box.

"Boys, to the east there is a cave that lends through the mountain, but it is very and damp so fire cannot still lit long enough," said The Oldest "but I have here is an orb of light that will shine no matter what" he pulled out a small 2in cube box with a hinged lid "take and go through the cave, don't worry it's a straight shot so you should get lost, but it's very dangerous, in fact don't use the light unless needed, that's some pretty tough monster in there and light might attach them. They your wits sharp and your eyes open, unless you're about to open the box then close your eyes, you'll be blinded if you keep them open, but you need to open right after, and also…"

William and Jett listened, grabbed, and hang on each word their grandfather spoke.

"Well I think that all, I wish you luck." The Oldest gave them the box and they set off. They left the village and headed east, battling monster, until they saw the cave

_ At the base of the cave, the rain still coming down, the twins stopped and looked into the darkness of the cave. "How far does it go?" Questioned William_

_ "If I had to guess," Jett asked, "I say 3 or 4 miles." He looked to the west at the almost near setting, "If we hurry we might get through by nightfall. Come on." And the two of they began cross through mountain._

_ The cave was in fact filled with monsters, a few devil dogs at the opening, but deeper in viper snakes and living moss start to attack, lucky and western sun shined enough light so their night-vision could see enough to go through._

_ William was walking fine and bold as the monster fell or ran up till now, "Wow, at this rate we'll out soon and saving Artemis by din-," he stopped and shouted, "Dear lord! What's that?" he pointed to a large mass in the wall, which looked to him like an animal tree with one big eye and several smaller eyes around it and just that seem to be a giant claw._

_ "It seems to be an old monster, like grandfather told of. I think this one called a __Virage__, it was used by the Winglys in the Dragon Campaign, but I'm pretty it's dead. Let's go." Jett started walking to the exit William started to follow but saw something out of the corner of his, "JETT WATCH OUT!" _

_ Jett looked just in time to jump out of the reach of the giant claw swinging toward him, blocking the exit. "I thought you said it was dead," shouted William to Jett _

_ "Well I was wrong," yelled Jett, "so shut up and make it dead"_

_ The twins stood their ground against the Virage it swung its claw cutting into their armor; from time to time the monster would seem to force its many eyes at one of them before shooting a beam of energy at him_

_ After some time, and the Virage seeming weaker, the cave became darker and darker, "The sun! It's going down" stated Jett, it became harder and harder to see, but the Virage seem unaffected and was readying a swipe of its claw, "William, the box" command Jett._

_ "Right," William pulled out the box of light just when the Virage hit him causing the box to fly cross cave popping open, shining a blinding light causing the Virage to cover its face but soon recovered and continued to attack, "WILLIAM," cried Jett as he tried to hurry to his brother but the Virage was ready to attack._

_ That's when something strange happened, as the light from the box grew brighter another light came from Jett, a black one, from that black came a dark aura that came over Jett, the aura harden and became solid like armor, then aura shot out his back forming what looked liked wings._

_ "J-Jett," said the barely conscience William, "you're a" than was the only he could manage before the Virage tried to strike again, but Jett jumped into action flying around the Virage's claw and stabbed his rapier deep into its big eye._

_ The Virage clawed at its face trying to remove the blade, after some time the claw fell and the head, stuck in the wall, did not move. Jett pulled his rapier out its eye, and landed before the armor disappear, Jett caught the orb before it fell. William got up and limped to pick up the still glowing box of light, "Come on. Let's get out of here."_

_TO BE CONTINUED _

_Notes: _

_I plan on having the plot take place on Endiness, but it start to the south shore near Hellena prison _

_Jett is usual cool and collected, but when someone he cares for it in danger his emotion loss control, William is the opposite, usual flies off the handle, but clams in danger of others_

_Using a Let's Play to get my bearings on the world; so be patient, it just got done with the disc 1. _

_The wingly pirate with pay his dues._


End file.
